


Shiver

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Rhett, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Punishment, Shameless Smut, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link can't seem to stop misbehaving. Rhett has a creative way to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyn, aka goodmythicalevening on tumblr, for all the creative ideas and enthusiastic support.

“I need a shower,” Link announced early in the evening as he closed his laptop. 

“Me too, but go ahead. I’m gonna go grab some groceries for tomorrow quick. The milk in the fridge doesn’t smell right and there’s mould on the bread,” Rhett said, grabbing his keys and making for the back door through the kitchen. 

“We could just order pizza again,” offered Link, following him from the living room. “I don’t mind. Then you could come shower with me.”

“Tempting, but you know neither of us would really get clean that way. And what about your morning cereal? We need milk.”

“I could live without it,” Link lied.

Rhett’s lips quirked up at the corners. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Don’t use all the hot water again.”

Link bounced in his seat and grinned up at him.“Cold showers are good. You’ll feel _invigorated!_ ” He mimicked Rhett’s voice, quoting the other man’s introduction to their ice bath episode.

Rhett was clearly unimpressed with Link’s sarcastic impression and shot him a look of warning. “I’m serious. Don’t do it. I know you’re in a silly mood today, but I’m not joking.”

Link considered provoking him a little, but relented. He forced his face into a serious expression. “I won’t, Rhett, I promise.” 

Rhett slid an arm around Link’s shoulders and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the top of his head. “See you soon. Enjoy your shower.”

“I will,” Link replied absently as he watched Rhett go. The house always felt so alien was he was alone. Rhett brought most of the light and warmth of the cheery kitchen with him as he left. Disconcerted by the sudden silence, Link fidgeted restlessly with the magnets on the fridge as he watched Rhett through the window. The colourful sunset’s last rays of light turned his dark blond hair to a brilliant deep orange. When he heard the low rumble of Rhett’s car pulling away, Link gave himself a mental shake and started up the stairs. 

It was an unusual time for a shower, but Link hadn’t had the chance last night or this morning. Something to do with Rhett having the house to himself and looking far too irresistible in the tight underwear Link had gotten him for his birthday the month before. It was very distracting. He’d woken up sticky and sweaty, but Rhett already had breakfast cooking so Link had foregone his morning shower too. Smiling at the memory, Link stripped off his clothes and entered the master bedroom’s en-suite bathroom. Recalling Rhett’s warning, he only turned the water on warm. 

Link groaned as he stepped beneath the cascading water. His stiff muscles were grateful for the mild heat and he heaved a great sigh of contentment as he angled the sorest parts of his body beneath the spray in turn before putting his head under too.

 _Surely I can turn it up a little – this is practically only lukewarm._ Shaking the wet hair out of his eyes, he turned the faucet further to the left and moaned again at the immediate feeling of being enveloped in comfortable warmth. _Much better_ , Link thought dreamily as he stood motionless, head tilted back and arms held away from his body to let the water envelop him all over. After he grew accustomed to the temperature, he turned the faucet over more until the steam was rising around him in spirals. 

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” he grunted out loud. Now _this_ was heaven. The constant sound of the shower running began to soften and turn to pleasant white noise, like the purr of a car on a long journey. 

It took Link a long time to remember that he should probably start actually washing himself. He surveyed the shower caddy judiciously and picked up one of the nearly-full bottles. Rhett had acquired expensive-looking organic sulfate-free shampoo that smelled like sweet, earthy cedar and looked like thick honey. It wasn’t something that Rhett would normally buy. Maybe a present from Jessie, or one of those little pleasures Rhett liked to keep secret for some reason like his Pinterest account or his love for soft women’s underwear hidden beneath his jeans. As soon as Link had a sniff, he poured some in his hand and worked it into his scalp. Rhett wouldn’t mind, he told himself. He probably wouldn’t even notice. After rinsing, Link noticed the matching conditioner and happily used that too. The steam filling the shower smelled just like Rhett did last night. He imagined Rhett in the shower, his hair flowing straight back and flat against his head, the muscles in his arms flexing as he lathered himself with soap. In his mind, Link stepped into the shower and into Rhett’s arms, kissing Rhett’s neck and shoulders first and then down his chest and belly before kneeling. The bottom of the tub would be hard on his knees but Rhett’s cock would be right in front of him, curved stiffly upward, flushed pink from the heat as it dripped with warm water. The image ignited a small fire in the pit of Link’s stomach that spread to his groin and his own manhood began to stiffen.

 _Don’t touch yourself,_ Rhett had ordered him several times that week. _You save yourself for me, alright? You’re gonna save yourself until our weekend together. You hear?_ Even the memory of that resonating, authoritative voice made Link shudder with lust. Rhett liked to make Link wait, liked driving him insane with anticipation to see how wild he could get when they finally had the chance to get in bed together. But Rhett was far away, and it was hard to think in the heat, and his cock was growing harder by the second. Link bit his lip as his hand slipped down between his legs.

It was innocent enough at first. Wielding a fresh washcloth in his left hand, the brunet lazily scrubbed his chest with shower gel while his other hand gave his cock a few long slow strokes, fully intending to stop himself before things went too far. Time seemed to slow down in the burning heat. His brain felt fuzzy and his limbs moved sluggishly. It seemed as though he was touching himself for hours. The low buzz of arousal and the constant hum of the shower seemed to keep him afloat in a sense of suspended animation. 

“Mmmm…unh, s’good…” Link sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, breathing deeply and letting the steam clear his throat and stuffy nose. He was in bliss. His cock begged for more attention when he released it, but he took the time to soap his armpits and use the back-scrubber before he gave in again. The light pressure of water pattering down increased the stimulation on his shaft as he began to pump his hand up and down more vigorously.

The memory of Rhett’s warning came to him suddenly. “Stop, stop, you’re not supposed to,” Link chastised himself out loud, slapping his hands against his own thighs in the hopes of startling himself out of his daze. “Gosh. This shouldn’t be so hard. I’m a grown man. I can control myself.” He bent to grab the sudsy cloth and rubbed it up his legs, but when he got to his crotch he ran into trouble once again. The slightest touch of the cloth brushing against his manhood made him gasp. Link was naturally impatient and easily frustrated, and his body was complaining loudly about being made to wait. Teasing himself like this, stopping and starting and keeping his touches too light to satisfy, made him feel half-crazed with need. 

When he dropped the cloth to wrap his hand around his arousal once more his self-control eroded completely. He couldn’t stop now, even if he wanted to. Shuddering, he brought his left hand into the action too and began to pump harder until he had a good rhythm going, one hand moving tight on the base of his dick as the other glided back and forth over the head, just the right combination of slick and friction. The muscles in his calves and butt tensed and relaxed as he breathed heavily, the familiar warmth spreading out through his limbs, tingling like pricks of heat up the base of his skull and across his scalp. His moan was too loud and tinny in his ears when it bounced off the tiled walls.

Rhett might be back already. It was hard to estimate how much time had passed since he left. Link kept that in mind and held a hand over his own mouth, reducing his cries to frantic muffled exclamations that he hoped couldn’t be heard outside the bathroom. His hips were thrusting into his own hand as he neared his peak.

“Rhett,” he moaned into his hand between splayed fingers, imagining that it was his lover who was pleasuring him. Rhett, behind him, one hand holding his hair and the other jacking him hard and fast. Rhett’s voice low and musical in his ear as he murmured words of love and praise amongst filthy promises about what he was going to do next. The blunt head of his cock pushing between Link’s cheeks, already slicked with lube, so easy to just rock his hips back and breach himself with it to make Rhett moan.

Link’s breath was racing. The hand on his cock was a blur. The other hand could no longer stifle the words spilling from his lips. “Oh, gosh, Rhett, yes, like that, you know how I want it, oh - _oh!_ Ah, I’m gonna – So close, I – f-fuck, _Rhett!_ ” Link reached out blindly to brace himself on the wall as the force of his release literally knocked him sideways. His eyes slammed shut and his mouth formed a big comical O as he struggled to remain upright through the throes of ecstasy. 

When he opened his eyes again he saw a large amount of come splattered across the white tile. Link swiped the cloth through the mess and let the water rinse it off, then did it again to make sure the evidence was gone. Though he felt relaxed and satisfied, he was anticipating the guilt that would soon hit. _You save yourself for me…Don’t touch yourself,_ Rhett had told him. And he had disobeyed _again_ , like he’d been doing all weekend. Already he’d earned a spanking, despite Rhett being remarkably soft on him and indulgently waving off most of Link’s insolence as mere excited hyperactivity. And now he’d disobeyed Rhett again, deliberately, for the silly reason that he sought instant gratification instead of trying to master his urges. 

But, on the bright side, Rhett would most likely forgo punishment and instead incorporate some mild lesson into their lovemaking later that night, and Link would love every second of it. Maybe Rhett would tie his hands to teach him restraint or put a cock-ring on him. He’d act gentle but firm, and afterward kiss everything better. After all, Link’s transgression was a minor one. He had, in truth, saved himself for his weekend with Rhett as ordered. Rhett had probably meant the no-touching rule to extend into the weekend itself, but he could hardly blame Link completely when his commands were not worded clearly.

 _You know better,_ a small voice piped in his head. _You don’t want to try that argument on him._

The water suddenly went from hot to tepid to cold in the span of a few seconds. Link jumped, startled out of his post-orgasm stupor. Reality came rushing back with a start. The sudden temperature change took his breath away and he scrambled to duck down behind the angled path of the water. With a twist of the shower handle the chilly flow died, plunging the room into a sudden loud silence. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Link took a deep breath as the realization of how long he’d taken hit him fully. He’d been told not to use all the hot water…and Rhett wanted to come take a shower as soon as he was done…

“Fuck,” Link whispered, staring at his reflection in the mirror. If he’d bent the rules a little by masturbating in the shower, he’d now shattered them into pieces. Rhett would be furious with him. _Don’t worry. You could get away with not telling him that you broke the ‘no-touching-yourself rule,_ Link coaxed himself. _How could Rhett ever know otherwise?_

But when he looked closer, it was obvious. The colour was high in his cheeks and his eyes seemed bright and dazed. His full lips were parted and his hair was plastered to his forehead, further emphasizing his wide eyes and dilated pupils, giving him a desperate but gratified sort of look. There was no hiding what he’d done. Especially not from Rhett. _Oh, I’m in for it now,_ he thought to himself hopelessly. 

“Think, Link, come on,” he muttered, tapping his fingers on the counter as he racked his mind for some way to get out of the situation he’d gotten himself into. _I’ll just take a long time in here. Stall for a bit. Maybe there will be more hot water when I’m done._ How long did the water heater take to warm up more water? Link didn’t know, but it was worth a shot.

Naked, he stood in front of the foggy mirror and brushed and flossed his teeth. The steam and heat disappeared quickly so he wrapped a towel around his waist before he took a comb to his damp hair. A quick swipe of deodorant would do. Rhett had some sort of styling cream on the counter and he used that too, stalling, not caring too much what he looked like for an evening at home. Link poked his head back into the shower to make certain Rhett’s things were exactly where they had been. He hadn’t been told not to use Rhett’s nice shampoo but he hadn’t exactly asked, either. Under the circumstances, he doubted Rhett would be pleased to know he’d helped himself to the man’s belongings.

A knock on the door made him jump. “Hey, I’ve been back for a while. Almost done in there, babe?” 

_Maybe I didn’t even use all the hot water. Maybe Rhett just flushed the downstairs toilet or started a load of laundry, and for a few seconds the shower got cold. You never know._ “Coming,” Link called brightly, pausing to wait half a minute longer before opening the bathroom door. 

Rhett was standing on the far side of the room, bent over his laundry hamper wearing only his boxers. Link tried his best to act as he normally would and bounded forward to smack Rhett’s butt. The force rocked the taller man forward.

“Come on, Link, save it for tonight,” Rhett said gruffly but kindly, straightening up and giving the smaller man a tired smile. Link could see the lines between Rhett’s eyebrows deepen with suspicion as he saw a hint of guilt on the smaller man’s face, but the moment passed when Link returned the smile. 

Rhett slipped off his boxers and tossed them into the hamper. “Go wait downstairs for me. Pick a movie for us? I won’t be long.” 

“Sure,” Link replied, forcibly casual, as he grabbed a new pair of underwear and slipped back into the same shirt and jeans he’d been wearing before. He turned just in time to see Rhett’s pert backside swaying slightly with the motion of his legs as he headed into the bathroom. Despite his guilt, the sight made him grin, at least until the bathroom door closed with an ominously loud thud. Then the smile slid off Link’s face and he tiptoed downstairs to curl up on the sofa, feeling warm and clean but decidedly nervous. He’d screwed up bad this time. It was one thing to misbehave, but to disobey a direct order only minutes after the command had been issued was not something Rhett was likely to forgive. 

Fidgety, Link patted around the couch to find the remote but he couldn’t pay attention to the program. It was some sort of nature documentary. The most venomous snakes in the world. NatGeo, probably. He’d seen it before. Or had he? It was hard to think. Link chewed on a fingernail. Upstairs, he could hear Rhett moving around, maybe brushing his teeth or peeing before he climbed into the shower. 

Link turned up the volume until he couldn’t hear when Rhett turned the water on and waited with baited breath for the shoe to drop. 

It took longer than he’d thought. Maybe five minutes had passed before he heard Rhett’s purposeful and angry footsteps marching down the stairs toward the living room. Link’s stomach turned over and his mouth went dry. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on the TV as though he wasn’t aware that anything had gone wrong. It was perfectly possible that Link might have turned off the shower just before he’d felt the cold water. Bad luck, nothing more. That would be his story. Act innocent, and then concerned when he ‘found out’ that the water only ran cold. There was no way Rhett could know that he’d had time to sneak in a solo quickie. If he hadn’t noticed anything before, he certainly wouldn’t now that Link had calmed down from his high. 

Rhett stepped through the doorway and into the living room, but he did not speak. He was not smiling. He simply gazed down at Link, who was trying his hardest not to look away from the TV. The big man’s silence was deafening.

“H-hi, Rhett,” Link managed finally, trying for a winning smile. “That was fast. Hey, do we have any popcorn to make for the movie?” When he dared look up at the tall man, he noticed the hard set of Rhett’s jaw and the steeliness in his green eyes. He performed a quick, automatic evaluation of the man’s mood. His findings were not good. “What’s the matter?” he asked innocently.

“Is that how you’re going to play this?” Rhett asked him softly, questioningly. “That’s not very smart of you.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Rhett. I just want to watch a movie.” 

“How long do you think you took in the shower, Link?”

“Um…ten minutes? Not very long at all.” 

“I really doubt that. You jumped in right after I left, didn’t you? So, twenty-five, thirty minutes?” 

_Did I really take that long?_ “No,” was all he could think to say. “I, um. Of course not.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Link,” sighed Rhett. “You are such a bad liar.”

Link winced. “I – okay, you’re right, it may have been a bit longer than ten minutes. I might’ve used a lot of the hot water, I’m not sure. But I didn’t mean to,” he protested. “It was just an accident. I lost track of time and I – ”

“Don’t give me your excuses. It was no accident and you know it. The truth now. What were you doing in there that took so long?” Rhett tilted his head. “What could have _possibly_ distracted you?”

Link opened his mouth and waited for a lie to come to him. He paused perhaps a beat too long, perhaps realizing deep down that Rhett may have already guessed or perceived the truth. “I – I – my bad shoulder was suddenly hurting and the hot water made it feel better.”

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me your shoulder was actin’ up?”

“I didn’t want to worry you,’ Link replied automatically, relaxing a fraction of an inch. His voice had evened out and he no longer sounded nervous. Thank god.

“Didn’t want to worry me. Okay.” Rhett fingered his beard. 

His lack of response made Link want to babble on to fill the silence. “Yeah. I just wanted to enjoy a movie together and make love after without you focusing on taking care of me. So in the shower I – ”

“ – pleasured yourself when I explicitly told you that you were forbidden to do so?” Rhett finished for him. “I’m gonna stop you right now before you dig yourself any deeper, okay? You’re already in big trouble, buddy.”

Link’s jaw snapped shut and all the lies that had sprung to mind disappeared in a flash. _How did he know?_ “I didn’t touch myself,” he said, but the rush of blood to his cheeks and the way he couldn’t lift his eyes up to Rhett’s face gave him away. He bit his lip and looked down at his lap. 

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out? Do you think I’m stupid? And you know damn well you used up all the hot water. You stayed in there until it ran cold.”

“I…I guess I did,” Link mumbled. “But…”

“ _But_ nothing. You didn’t tell me. You could have confessed. Maybe you thought it was funny to make me take an ice-cold shower.” Rhett shook his head as Link spluttered denials. “I wonder why I’m so soft on you sometimes. I even tried to give you a chance to tell the truth and you threw it back in my face with that silly story. You _enjoy_ misbehaving, Link, I swear. There’s no other explanation for your behaviour lately.”

Link intertwined his fingers and picked nervously at his thumbnail, trying very hard to look innocent. He didn’t like disappointing Rhett, but the man’s ‘punishments’ were usually very pleasurable for both of them. Link usually received a bare-hand spanking for more mild transgressions, and a hard wooden paddle when Rhett really wanted to make a point. If he was _really_ bad, he might get the cane, but that was rare, and Link had to ask for it in advance. Rhett was more afraid of using the cane than Link was of receiving it, if anything. It left marks on his delicate skin that lasted for days, making it hard for Link to sit down at work or sleep on his back. Rhett didn’t like making Link suffer any more than he had to. Link did feel a little sorry for Rhett’s cold shower, but still didn’t think he needed actual punishment. A spanking would serve to please both of them and then this whole thing would be forgotten.

Rhett considered him for a long moment. “Nothing to say, huh? Let me summarize, then. So you disobeyed me by using up all the hot water, touching yourself when you were not supposed to, and lying to me about it,” he said, ticking off the offences on his fingers. “You also used my special shampoo without asking, though that on it’s own wouldn’t have bothered me much. What really makes me mad is that even when I pushed you to admit what you’d done, you lied _again_ , and tried to use your injury as an excuse to get me to feel sorry for you. I need to punish you, Link.”

“Am I getting a spanking?” Link asked meekly, though his breath caught on the word and betrayed his excitement. He thought of how his skin tingled after every slap from Rhett’s big palm, and his heart beat a little faster.

Rhett just looked at him again as if he knew exactly what Link was thinking. He reached out a long arm and placed two fingers under Link’s chin, forcibly tilting his head up. “Go into the bedroom. Take off all your clothes. Go into the bathroom and get a clean bath towel, and put it on the bed before getting on your back. You will stay still and reflect on what you did while you wait for me. You will close your eyes. And you will _not_ touch yourself.”

 _On my back?_ That part was different, but the rest was familiar. “What are you going to do?”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“I just want to know what – ”

“Do I have to drag you upstairs myself?” Rhett’s voice hardened and he took a step forward.

Link considered the taller man’s threatening posture and hard eyes. He was not screwing around. “No,” Link finally answered. “No, I’ll go.”

“So you’re going to behave for once and take what’s comin’ to you?”

“Okay.” 

Rhett’s hand cupped his chin roughly, fingers digging into Link’s cheeks. “From now on you will call me ‘sir’. And ‘okay’ is not an answer. Say yes or no.”

“Yes… _sir_ ,” Link put a little sassy emphasis on the word as he pulled away from Rhett’s grip.

Rhett grabbed a handful of Link’s damp hair instead and gave it a quick, hard yank to make the smaller man gasp. “Drop the attitude right now or I will make you regret it.”

Link’s scalp smarted. “Ow – yes, sir,” he said more humbly.

“That’s better. Now get up and get moving.”

“Yes, sir.” Link sprang up from the couch, grinning a bit as soon as Rhett turned his back. He was already excited. Gosh, he loved being spanked, and he loved when Rhett gave him such strict and direct orders. There was such a sexy note of authority in the bearded man’s voice when they played in these roles. Link could barely contain himself. Rhett would spank him and he would apologize and then all would be forgotten.

Rhett disappeared into the kitchen, and Link climbed the stairs up to the bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Winded, he paused to catch his breath before pulling his T-shirt, pants, and briefs off and folding them neatly on the dresser. He took a moment to puzzle over the towel, wondering why Rhett didn’t ask him to bring a damp washcloth or something. Surely he meant for it to be a means of cleaning up after, but a dry bath towel wouldn’t be of much use there. Nevertheless, he laid it on the bed and clambered onto the soft duvet, his head on a stack of pillows and his legs straight out and pressed together. Between his legs, his exhausted manhood gave a weak twitch, but he resisted the urge to see if he could stroke it to full hardness again. Link gazed down at himself quickly, admiring his clean-shaven pubic area, and then closed his eyes to wait.

Rhett took his time. Link’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as he waited and his breath came increasingly quickly as the nervous tension flooded his body. This part was often more of a punishment than the act itself. Alone, naked and vulnerable, feeling low and dirty and unworthy at both his misbehaviour and his shameless desire to be punished for it. Wanting to please, wanting – no, _needing_ , his lover’s attention in any way possible. Completely exposed and unable to hide his most private areas. His recent orgasm had left him feeling slightly drained, but he thought he might be able to come again if the scene was intense enough.

It was difficult to measure the passage of time. Link thought maybe ten minutes had passed before he heard Rhett climbing the stairs, his pace unhurried and deliberate. He heard another sound, a sort of quiet clinking noise, and strained his ears to try and figure out what Rhett might be holding. Had he purchased a new toy online? Usually Link was the one who bought the bedroom stuff.

The door opened and closed with a soft click. Link had to remember to breathe. Rhett’s eyes were on him, he could feel them, critically roaming over his bare skin and drinking in the sight of Link at his mercy. The sound of a glass or mug being set down on the nightstand didn’t faze him – he assumed Rhett had brought him water to drink after.

“You may open your eyes,” came Rhett’s voice, and Link obeyed. Rhett was still fully dressed, and he wasn’t holding the cane or a paddle or nipple clamps or even a blindfold.

 _Just his hand, he’s gonna spank me with his hand the way I like it best._ Link felt content. “Sir, would you like me to get on all fours for you?”

“Did I ask you to do so?”

“No. No sir.”

“Then do not move.”

Link felt frustrated, but didn’t let Rhett see it. It would be taken as more insolence. “Okay. I’m sorry, sir.” He watched, confused, as Rhett took the towel, folded it in half, and placed it over one of their pillows. 

_Candle wax,_ Link guessed, _he’s got a candle and a lighter and he wants to drip the hot wax on my stomach and inner thighs._ That could be enjoyable. It was a little different for Rhett, and it seemed a little dangerous to do that on the bed when Rhett could have ordered him on the kitchen floor or in the bathtub. But what else could it be? As an aside, he also noticed that what he’d thought was a glass of water was really a large bowl. This confused him and he dismissed it quickly.

“Lift up,” Rhett ordered, pushing at Link’s hips, and the smaller man shimmied upward enough for the pillow to be shoved under his lower back and butt. 

The position left Link feeling more than a little turned on at his own helplessness and the way his manhood was displayed so proudly for Rhett. He knew Rhett liked to look at it, to feel it in his palm or his mouth, to tease Link as long as he could before the man broke and begged to come. But given Rhett’s obvious and very real anger over what Link had done, such a treat seemed unlikely. The position, the towel, the bowl on the nightstand, the lack of a cane or paddle – Link had absolutely no idea how they fit into this situation.

“You know your safe words?”

“Yellow for slow. Red for stop.” The words were just noise, a ritual. Rhett asked him to repeat his safe words before any scene though they’d used the same ones for years on end.

“Good. Are you ready?”

 _Ready for what?!_ “I don’t know. I thought…I thought we were gonna…” Link stumbled over his own tongue. There was something devious in Rhett’s expression that was making it hard to think. “Sir, aren’t you going to spank me?

“No. I think you deserve a more fitting punishment.” Rhett reached for the bowl. Link recognized the tinkling noise but it didn’t fully click in his head until Rhett pulled out a big frozen ice cube and held it in front of Link’s eyes. “You know how cold that shower was, Link?”

“…No sir.” 

“But you can imagine.” The cube touched Link’s bicep for a moment, making the smaller man jerk away.

“Y-yes. I think so. Sir.” 

“It was extremely uncomfortable. I was looking forward to a relaxing shower, and you ruined that for me.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I don’t think you are. Not yet. You were looking forward to a spanking, weren’t you? Like I was looking forward to my shower. Well, I didn’t get what I wanted, and neither will you. Hold out your tongue.”

“What? Why? Rhett, I hate the cold – ”

“What did you call me?”

“ _Sir_ , please, will you tell me – ”

Rhett’s glare cut him off mid sentence. Link wet his dry lips and cautiously poked out his tongue as commanded.

“Hold it and slowly run all the sharp edges over your tongue.” He handed the cube to Link. 

It was so cold that it stuck briefly to his skin. Fresh from the freezer. Carefully, Link held the corner of the cube to the hot surface of his tongue, running every pointed edge across it until it was decidedly rounder.

“Put it back in the bowl.”

Link plunked the rounded piece of ice into the bowl Rhett held out. It was full of cubes. Rhett must have emptied half the tray in there. Why, though? His tongue felt fat and numb and clumsy in his mouth and he was beginning to wish he could crawl under the blanket. “I’m so cold, sir.”

Rhett dissolved into a laugh. “I’m sure you are. You’re gonna get colder, believe me.” He fingered another cube, eyes wicked and dancing. Link’s eyes were glued to it as Rhett brought it up towards his chest, and then down near his left nipple. Link tensed, his chest tightening. The big man held it close enough to the sensitive skin that Link could feel the frosty air wafting off it. Goosebumps rose on his arms, though his back was sweating so much that he was practically stuck to the duvet below. 

“Aah!” Link gasped out in a high-pitched squeak as Rhett suddenly placed the ice cube directly against his nipple and held it there, rubbing the corner lightly against Link’s skin the way he’d made him do with his tongue. “Whoa, that’s so freakin’ cold!”

“What does it feel like? Does it hurt?”

“It feels – s-so cold that it’s almost b-burning. A little painful.” His nipple had gone rock-hard in less than half a second, heightening the intensity. The cold was only getting stronger. The smaller man’s chest curved impossibly inward, pulling away from Rhett as a magnet pushes against the same pole of another. Rhett’s hand followed his movements, refusing to let him get away so easily.

Shivering, Link tried manfully to cope with the torture being inflicted on his poor abused nipple, but broke after no more than ten seconds. “I can’t – oooh sir, I can’t stand it – take it off!”

He hadn’t used his safe word, but Rhett obeyed anyway. Cold melted water dripped down over Link’s ribs and his body jerked in response. He was allowed a moment to compose himself, and then Rhett turned the cube over in his deft fingers and rubbed the other edge against Link’s right nipple.

The smaller man moaned quietly at the shock that jumped through his chest, but found more pleasure than pain this time. When Rhett began to move the cube in small circles, the pain felt like a hard pinch or a clamp, both of which Link enjoyed. It was less enjoyable when the rivulets of melted water streamed down over his ribs again and down his belly too, but he squeezed his hands into fists and endured until Rhett’s hand pulled away. Link heard the smoothed ice cube plop back into the bowl with a loud clink.

Rhett reached out his hands and tweaked Link’s nipples, looking satisfied with himself. They were both red and sore, and the skin around them was slightly irritated too. The contrast of Rhett’s warm touch against Link’s icy skin was startling. 

“Very nice,” Rhett approved. 

Link whined and wriggled his hips pleadingly, needing more stimulation. Rhett gave it to him in the form of another ice cube to his nipple. He was beginning to enjoy this new form of punishment. Still, he couldn’t seem to keep from squirming. His toes curled and his hands clenched and he rocked helplessly from side to side. At one point he lost his head and instinctively grabbed Rhett’s arm to push it away, nearly making Rhett drop the bowl.

“Don’t you fight me, Link. Stop moving.”

“I can’t, sir! I’m sorry!”

“Then I’ll make you stay still. Hold this here,” Rhett instructed, placing a fresh ice cube in Link’s belly button. The small divot was indented just enough to hold the cube, but the slightest motion would tip it out. “If you let it fall before it melts, I’m going to add another one to the…main event.” He tapped his fingers on the centre of Link’s chest for emphasis. “Trust me, you do not want that.”

 _Main event?_ Link wondered wildly, his abs clenching hard in an effort to be still. He wasn’t good at this kind of submission. Of course he could be still when tied down or pressed beneath Rhett’s body weight, but forcing himself to behave without help made him feel like he was going crazy. With the ice melting and dripping all over his warm belly, all he wanted to do was reach up and take Rhett’s hand for comfort. The numbing effect of the ice did not do anything to subtract from the intensity of the feeling. Link had always been sensitive to the cold.

As Link screwed up his face in concentration, Rhett watched him with thinly veiled delight. “Good,” he said with a small nod. “Good. I think you can handle a little more now.”

“Yes, sir.” _A little more what?_ Link wanted to ask, but knew better. He craved Rhett’s approval more than he craved satisfying his curiosity. He didn’t dare turn his head to the side to follow Rhett’s movements, fearing any small move would tip his ice cube out of his navel, but he could hear the tinkly sounds of ice cubes rubbing against each other. Rhett moved back into his line of vision, looking far too calm and collected, another ice cube in his grasp. Link closed his eyes and shuddered, knowing the worst was yet to come.

The ice glided from the hollow of his throat to the centre of his belly, then over to his armpit, which caused Link to emit an embarrassing squawk. The cube in his navel slipped to the side with the sudden quiver of his body, but it stayed in place much to the smaller man’s relief. Rhett trailed the cube along his ribcage, a powerful jolt, but not nearly as intense as when Rhett continued downward.

“Not there, sir, please,” Link begged, as Rhett’s hand pushed his thighs wider and yanked him further down the bed.

“Not where? Not here?” Rhett lifted his eyebrows and ran the icy block up Link’s inner thigh from his knee to the crease below his ass. 

“Ahh!” It felt like his entire body temperature suddenly plunged five degrees but somehow Link kept himself from kicking his legs. His teeth began to chatter. “R-R-Rhett, p-please…I c-can’t stand it…”

“Yes, you can,” Rhett answered dismissively as he traced patterns on both thighs and the underside of Link’s ass, switching cubes whenever one had become round and smooth, not stopping until Link was grimacing with silent pain. “Now you’ve earned yourself a break, I think.” Rhett patted Link’s hip. “Take some deep breaths and get ready.”

It suddenly occurred to Link that the ice cube on his stomach was gone too. He’d succeeded in obeying Rhett’s order to stay still until it melted. That was why he was allowed a break. Obviously he had pleased his master enough to earn a little mercy. It took him a few seconds for the second part of what Rhett had said to sink in. 

“Get ready for what?” Link asked when his teeth stopped chattering and he felt he was breathing normally again. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows to better look at the taller man, but Rhett quickly pushed him back down and grabbed another cube.

There was a pregnant pause, and then the ice touched Link’s thigh once again. This time it was heading somewhere decidedly less pleasant. Link made an involuntary whine of protest, and Rhett clicked his tongue. “This is no less than you deserve.”

“N-no,” Link stammered. “Sir, that’s gonna hurt, don’t do it, I didn’t mean to be bad!” Every part of his body was determined to get the hell away from the frigid agony. He practically rolled himself up the bed, trying to close his legs even though Rhett’s hand was still holding his left thigh down. 

But Rhett was determined, and much stronger than him. Link slumped back on the bed, more or less in the same position he’d been in when they started. His efforts had been fruitless. Worse, Rhett was looking entirely unimpressed with his whining and struggling.

“Are you done?” Rhett snapped at him. “The more you fight, the more you drag this out.”

“Please, sir.” Link’s voice was a cracked whisper. Waves of real fear crashed against the uncontrollable swells of excitement at being held down and restrained. “Wait, wait, I’ll be good now, I’ll be good – aaah – AAH!” 

Rhett had set the cube right between his balls. A shudder racked Link’s body as sharp pins and needles radiated painfully from the sensitive area. Was this to be the climax of his punishment? Forced to let ice cubes melt on his _balls_? It felt like a hot brand, and the pain was spreading as his clenched muscles cramped and ached. How could such a little bit of ice cause so much agony? Link looked wildly at Rhett, trying hard to convey to his master how powerful this was with his expressive face.

Rhett chuckled and moved the cube from side to side. “Not too pleasant, huh? I told you that you were gonna get a lot colder.”

“Sir, please, please no more, please not there anymore, it’s too much, it’s too sore,” he begged, and then moaned in relief when Rhett eased off.

 _Plink_ went the ice back into the bowl. “Shush, Link, you’re doing so well. I promise this next one will be going somewhere else.” He wiped his hands on the towel to dry them in order to get a good grip on the next cube.

 _Liar_ , Link thought, indignant, as Rhett’s hand went between his legs again, but the man kept his promise. Link got the shock of his life when he felt the ice on his perineum. Right next to his asshole. And he’d made Link use his own body heat to round off all the corners of the cubes, making them smooth and round. Like anal beads. Torturously cold ones. Slick water on the surface creating a slippery coating. 

Link’s eyes went as wide as saucers as understanding came to him. “No. No, I don’t deserve this! Sir, oh gosh, you can’t do this – please – !”

Rhett paused and looked at Link’s shocked face. “Do you want to say your safe word so I will stop?” His voice was calm, not accusing or cruel or disappointed. Like flipping a switch, Rhett could turn back into his usual, caring self. It helped Link ground himself.

“No,” the brunet whimpered, his cock hard and hot against his belly. “No, sir, I don’t.”

“Then I don’t want to hear you tell me what I can’t do to you.” The switch flipped again and Rhett’s tone was sharp. “You don’t deserve this? Would you rather I put your chastity belt on for a month and forbid you from using any hot water? I’ll put you in a trough outside and hose you down like a dog whenever you need a bath.”

Link choked back his protests and shook his head weakly. 

“That’s what I thought.”

The first firm touch of the ice on his hole wasn’t too bad, not even as bad as how it felt on his balls but the pain quickly swelled up and up and up until Link _screamed_. The sound took even him by surprise. His back went rigid and his hands clenched into fists. The scream gurgled and died and he inhaled deep and let it out again in an inarticulate cry.

The sensation turned into a deep aching burn not unlike the ginger Rhett had once used to punish him, but somehow less painful and more simply unbearable. Pain he could tolerate, even if he had to beg and struggle. This was something entirely different. He itched to roll over and fight, to thrash so hard that Rhett had to drop the cube in order to hold him down and prevent him from escaping, but he knew better than to cross his master now. The more he misbehaved, the more creative Rhett became, and Link didn’t want to know what other twisted ideas the man could come up with.

“You’re going to stay still,” Rhett reminded him. “You’re gonna take it like a man and quit that whining. Make it easy on yourself and don’t fight it.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh,” Link moaned as Rhett applied light pressure, pressing his thumbs to the cube and splaying his fingers over Link’s cheeks to anchor himself in place. The pain was not letting up at all, but Link could feel his hole opening easily for the slippery object. He could distinctly feel the moment it slid past the tight ring of muscle, his body automatically pulling it inside as if hungry for penetration. That thought made him flush with shame. The sharpness of the pain was easing off, but it was still very uncomfortable Never before had he felt cold _inside_ like this. It wasn’t at all like ice on his chest or thigh. Like the difference of a hot pepper stinging his lips or hands versus the much slower, hotter fire once it got down to his stomach. 

Rhett squeezed Link’s thighs. “That was one,” he said. “You better hold that in.”

“Hold it in _how_?” Link tried to clench his muscles around the foreign object to hold it in place, but only succeeded in making it slide further up himself. A blush stained his cheeks as his body responded to the fullness. The tip of his manhood glistened.

Rhett was already fetching another ice cube. Link swallowed hard. This was moving much more quickly than he’d anticipated. “Sir? How many are you gonna put in there?”

“That depends on your behaviour and whether or not you let any slip out before they melt completely. I suggest you do as you’re told and do this the easy way.” Rhett grinned. “If you fail to behave, I’ll simply hold you down until all the cubes melt in you, and then I’ll just stuff you with more. And I’ll keep repeating this until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Link swallowed hard. “Yes sir,” he said humbly, and tightened himself around the ice. He then realized his dilemma. Relaxing or bearing down on each cube as it went in would help lessen the pain, but would work against his goal of keeping them in. They were fairly small objects already and likely melting and shrinking fast. He would have to focus all his energy on trying to keep himself tight to ensure a firm grip. Unconsciously, his legs began to close as the humiliation sank into him.

“Keep your legs spread,” Rhett ordered, merciless. “What did I just say about being on your best behaviour?”

Link wanted to glare and grumble, but did as he was told.

“Here comes number two.” 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you,” Link blurted. “I didn’t mean to have such a long shower either. Rhett, I promise…”

“That was almost a proper apology,” Rhett noted as he positioned the next ice cube, “but if you fail to call me ‘sir’ one more time I will give you five cubes instead of four.”

Four cubes sounded like a lot. Five sounded hellish. The fear rushed up and swallowed Link for a few seconds, and when he came back to himself he licked his lips and took a deep breath. He sounded properly humble. “Please sir, I’m sorry. It’s hard to remember things w-when I hurt so bad.”

“You’re forgiven this time.” Rhett nodded with satisfaction. Receiving approval from his master made Link’s breathing come easier and deeper and his body soon relaxed as much as possible. Rhett took advantage of his stillness to push the second ice cube into the brunet’s tight but yielding hole. Link shifted his legs and curled his toes as he tried his best to stay quiet. His face contorted, but he managed to take it without so much as a whimper.

“Very good,” Rhett murmured in approval. He set the bowl down and massaged Link’s thighs, rewarding good behaviour with a chance for Link to adjust. Link was surprised to find himself getting used to the weird penetration much more quickly than he expected. It helped when Rhett finished kneading out the tense knots in his thigh muscles and began to rub small circles around his entrance with two fingers. Just playing, not penetrating. His hand was so hot and Link wanted nothing more than to have Rhett’s manhood deep inside of him to warm him up in the best way possible. The ice cubes were melting quickly, soothing the full feeling in Link’s ass somewhat without relieving the piercing cold. The water running down his legs and pooling beneath his butt made him feel strange. Like he’d pissed the bed. That thought made him choke back a moan.

“Here comes three,” came Rhett’s voice, and Link stayed limp and docile. He didn’t have the energy to plead for mercy anymore. Rhett easily popped in the third cube, causing a momentary flash of pain. The addition made the other cubes shift again too, and suddenly one of them was pressed _right_ against his prostate. Link’s foot spasmed and drummed against the headboard and he bit his lip hard almost hard enough to bleed.

“Fuck, yes,” he cursed out loud, and then, “I’m sorry, sir, it just – I’m so _full_ – no sir, no more, not again – _oh_!” He’d flinched at the sound of Rhett’s hand reaching into the bowl and all the ice cubes inside him jostled one another again. The wonderful stimulation turned to discomfort. “I’m sorry!” Link cried out, every twitch sending a jolt through his prostate. One of the cubes had been pushed directly into the little bundle of nerves, digging in much too hard to feel good. Link’s cock was dripping nonetheless.

“Ready for the fourth?”

“Oh god, oh god,” Link squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t know, sir.”

“You can do this for me,” Rhett said softly. “I know you can. I know _you._ You can take one more. One more and you’re done.”

 _Just one more. Two seconds and it’s in. It’ll be easy._ “I…I can do it,” he said determinedly.

There were tears in Link’s eyes, and Rhett bent to kiss them away. It was so soothing that Link quieted immediately and began to draw strength from some reserve hidden deep inside himself. He could do this. He could do this for Rhett. He deserved his punishment and he wanted to show Rhett that he accepted the consequences for his actions.

Link inhaled sharply as the last ice cube was inserted. His hands and feet felt curiously warm though his body was still covered in goose bumps. Rhett praised him as he squeezed his muscles as best as he could, holding all four cubes together tightly.

“Just stay like that, stay nice and still. That’s a good boy.”

Link nodded faintly and stared up at his master, mesmerized by the fierce pride in his eyes. The ice was melting rapidly, clutched in the tight heat of Link’s body. There were no lingering aches or pains, just a shocking sense of need. The ice cubes felt _good_ in him now. Little moans began to fall from his lips as the slippery cubes rubbed up against different parts of his passage. 

Link’s body ached for Rhett’s touch. His neglected erection bobbed and twitched needily “Sir. Master. I love you and I’m sorry for everything I did. I want…I want…”

“I know what you want.” Rhett’s hand gripped Link’s manhood and squeezed lightly. His hand felt burning hot. “Do you think you can come again, like this? Stuffed full of ice, all wet and freezing?”

Link was practically panting like a dog. The humiliation barely registered. “Please, please, please,” he begged mindlessly. “Sir. Make me come, please, sir. I’ll do you next…”

“No, you won’t. You do not get that privilege. I will take care of you because you’ve proven yourself incapable of controlling your needs in a responsible manner.” Rhett gave him a few quick, hard strokes. “I have to do this to you so that you might actually behave yourself for the rest of the evening.”

“Ohhh, gosh,” Link exhaled sharply. “Oh, my…” His asshole clenched harder. The shrinking melting cubes slipped around wonderfully.

“You proud of yourself? Happy that you’re such a little slut that you can’t even function for a day without getting off?”

Being talked down to only made Link become more aroused. _He’s right, I can’t, I’m such a filthy animal. I can’t even take a shower like a normal person. Who takes half an hour in the shower? Me, only me, I’ve been so bad. I need my master to set me straight._ “No sir, I’m not proud. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I need you, sir.”

Rhett gave Link’s inner thigh a quick smack with his flat palm. “You listen good, boy. I’m going to use my mouth. Don’t you dare try to grab my head like you usually do. You’re not allowed to touch me. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Link agreed, forlornly. 

Rhett slid his hand to the base of Link’s cock and bent his head down beneath it. Link could feel his hot breath making the wet skin tingle. At the first touch of the man’s tongue, on his balls right where Rhett had tortured him with the ice cube, Link almost sensed pain – the warmth was such a contrast that it felt like he was being burned. But it only took a second for his body to recover its normal temperature, and then the burn turned to a delightful hot wet silky feeling that traced little figure-eight patterns around each of Link’s balls. Slowly, too slowly. The frustration was too much to bear.

Link was fairly sure he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn’t get off soon. Luckily, Rhett seemed to be done screwing around. He placed his hands on Link’s spread thighs and wet his lips before swallowing down Link’s length smoothly.

“S-sir, you – you’re so amazing!” Link gasped as Rhett began to bob his head, his lips shiny and so pink around Link’s shaft. Propped up as he was, Link had a fantastic view. He loved the look of concentration on Rhett’s face and the way his eyelashes fanned against his cheeks when his eyes closed. Link’s entire world narrowed down to the feeling of Rhett’s lips and tongue and hand and he began to make embarrassing high pitched noises of desperation. 

“Mmmfh,” Rhett hummed, sounding pleased with himself.

Link stared down at the sandy head moving in his lap, wishing he could grab Rhett’s hair. But he was helpless. He’d be punished if he touched Rhett. He’d lost the right to pleasure his master, and that hurt worse than any corporal punishment. _You do not get that privilege…I have to do this to you,_ Rhett had said, and remembering his scornful voice helped push Link to the brink of orgasm. Link wanted to make this last – oh, _god_ he wanted to make it last all night, Rhett was so good with his mouth and tongue and he could watch that man suck cock for days – but it was impossible to hold on any longer. Link gave up and let himself tip over the edge, keening and shuddering as he came into Rhett’s hot wet mouth.

The taller man swallowed neatly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Link was writhing weakly on the bed, completely undone and spasming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Sir,” he moaned, barely aware that he was even speaking aloud, “oh, Master, thank you. Thank you…for punishing me and letting me come a-and…being so good with your mouth…” 

The room went a little fuzzy, and Link allowed himself to sink down into numb oblivion. Rhett was talking to him. “It’s almost over, baby,” his voice said from far away. “Almost over now. Hold tight, that’s it. That’s a good boy.”

Link came back to himself slowly, pushing through the fog, when he felt Rhett’s lips on his forehead. Happiness surged through him when he saw that his master was smiling.

“Sir,” he whispered. “did I...was I a good boy?”

“Yes, Link. They’re gone, Link. They melted. You did it.” Rhett slid the pillow out from under Link’s back, urged his legs together and hoisted him up into a sitting position. All the water that had collected inside his passage came flowing out and he whined, embarrassed at the flood.

Rhett adjusted the towel beneath him. “It’s okay, Link,” Rhett assured him. “Just a bit of water. We’d better go get a new towel, this one’s pretty damp. Can you walk?”

“I think so, sir.” Link wobbled like a baby deer when he stood, but with Rhett’s help he found his balance. The taller man held the towel between his thighs as he led Link into the bathroom.

“You can call me Rhett again. You did well, Link. Better than I thought you would. I should know better than to underestimate your endurance…or how difficult it is for you to follow the rules, for that matter. I never learn, do I?” Rhett shook his head. “I should have tested that water before jumping right in.” But he didn’t sound angry any more.

Link couldn’t respond, and wasn’t ready to use his master’s full name just yet. He didn’t always go fully under when they played and rarely ever when he was punished. He wasn’t under now but he was closer than he’d been in a while. Though fully aware and conscious, Link felt completely submissive and dependent upon his master. His only goal was to follow Rhett and do exactly what he was told to do. Switching back to an independent state was going to require at least a few more minutes. He was glad to see that Rhett understood at once.

Stumbling into the bathroom, held up by Rhett’s arms, Link felt emotionally drained and ashamed for having disappointed his master. Tiny rivulets of cold water kept running down his thighs. He hadn’t known how much water five ice cubes could make. Rhett was holding him, and now there was a fresh towel between his legs, soaking up the water. 

“Sir,” Link mumbled, trying to focus on his master’s face, “do you want my mouth on you? Sir…I would…I want to…I want to be good for you.”

“Not now, baby, not now. I forgive you. I’m proud of you. You have been good for me. Later, if you still want to. Just relax for now, okay?”

Link felt his face break out into a smile. Rhett forgave him, Rhett loved him, and nothing else mattered. He stood up straight and proud as Rhett towelled him dry with soft pats and put him in a fluffy blue bathrobe. It was too big on him, but he liked it because it belonged to Rhett. Link let his body go pliant in the big man’s hands, trusting his master. His lover. Rhett’s voice, low and soothing, comforted the smaller man as he was gently led down the stairs and placed on the sofa. 

“I’ll get you a hot drink,” Link heard Rhett say. His voice sounded very far away. The robe was wonderfully soft and smelled like Rhett. Link buried his nose in its collar and closed his eyes. He felt like a bug in a cocoon, nice and snug and safe. For a few minutes, he drifted off into a light sleep, but woke immediately when Rhett came back into the room with two mugs. He put one on the end table beside the sofa.

Link sat up to take it, and gratefully held the steaming mug with his cold hands. “Coffee?”

“Hot chocolate. You don’t need more caffeine this late.”

“Thanks, Rhett,” Link smiled, sweet and sincere, and sipped the rich beverage. “Mmm, peppermint.” He felt almost like himself again.

“Thought you might like that.” Rhett sat down beside him. “How are you feeling? Are you warming up a little?”

“I might be warmer if you cuddled me.” Link cast Rhett a glance with his best puppy-dog face and faked a shiver. He was totally milking this and they both knew it.

Rhett scooted back and arranged Link between his legs, then wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s midsection. It was a tight fit, but Link made a noise of approval and let himself lean back against Rhett’s chest. Content, he blew on his hot chocolate before gulping half of it down at once.

The TV was still on but neither man was very interested in the program. Link dozed off into a state of semi-consciousness as Rhett used the heels of his hands to knead Link’s taut shoulders. The strength in the big man’s hands made him feel safe and protected. Link’s worries and cares were melting away. 

The last inch or so of hot chocolate sloshed in Link’s mug as the sleepy brunet began to list heavily to one side, his eyes falling shut. Rhett quickly grabbed the mug and put it safely on the table.

“Hey, Link?”

“Mmmh?” 

“Do you want to take a nap? I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.”

“’M not that tired,” Link insisted, as his head hit the little throw pillow at the far end of the couch.

“Such a bad liar,” Rhett noted, but fondly this time.


End file.
